


Come At Me

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [26]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Art, Calligraphy, Fanart, Gen, Japanese, Painting, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"You do nothing but play and screw around. Even if there's no point, I'm moving on, and I'll be waiting for you, so come at me."</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, *Bonus* Bonus Round. Original prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/7182.html?thread=2598414#cmt2598414">uwu_anon</a> requested Ryoma & Nanjirou inspired by the quote, “You are going to break your promise. I understand. And I hold my hands over the ears of my heart, so that I will not hate you” (Deathless, Catherynne M. Valente). If ever there were a perfect quote for Ryoma and Nanjirou, that's it.</p><p>Japanese text in sumi-e ink, and foreground in gouache over a dye wash on watercolor paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come At Me

Image Description: Tennis court with four tennis balls, one of which has rolled away. Japanese calligraphy reads: "巫山戯って遊んでばかり. 無理にでも前に進んだ 待っているから来い." [Fuzakette asonde bakari. Muri ni demo mae ni susunda, matteiru kara koi. - Composed by artist. Translates roughly to: "You do nothing but play and screw around. Even if there's no point, I'm moving on, and I'll be waiting for you, so **come at me**."]


End file.
